Desperately Seeking Yuki
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: It had been a year since Yuki left Cross Academy with Kaname Kuran, and Zero is trying to cope with her leave. But one day, Zero gets news that Yuki is kidnapped. Now him and Kaname have to team up together to look for her before it's too late.
1. The Phone Call

Please enjoy all of my posts today and thank you all for supporting me and my stories, not to mention for waiting this long for me to post them up. I did this all for you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the VK characters for they all belong to their rightful owner. But other non-VK characters belong to me.

Pairings: KanamexZero

Warning: Male/Male and some OOCness and of course AU warning.

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Phone Call

It had been a whole year since the Rido fiasco that had taken place in Cross Academy and since then everything seemed to be going perfectly. A peace treaty had been finally made between the Hunters and the Vampires after years of indifference that was mostly due to the Vampire Council and the former president of the Hunter Association but after their demise, new heads of each organization took over with Kaien Cross as new Hunter Association president and Kaname Kuran as new Vampire Council leader. Yes all was perfect now except for one stable level D ex-human who was miserably coping with the loss of someone dear to him.

Zero lay motionless on his bed in the rundown one bedroom apartment he got a while back after Cross Academy became a place full of bad memories for him. Even though Zero no longer lived on Academy grounds he still attended classes there not because he wanted to but more because his foster father Kaien Cross wanted him to stay and finish his time at Cross Academy since this was Zero's last year. However Zero knew the real reason why Kaien wanted him to stay and that was the simple fact that he didn't want another one of his kids to leave him so soon and it was that, that made Zero decide to stay and finish the rest of his third year. But to no avail since Yuki's leave still affected Zero to no end.

His bloody rose gun was held tightly in his hand that he purposely pressed painfully against his temple, Zero could feel drops of blood sliding down the side of his face but he didn't mind. He needed the pain. Anything was better than feeling nothing but the numbness that consumed his body.

This wasn't the first time he held bloody rose up to his temple. He did it countless times that it was becoming more of a habit than anything else. He so badly wanted to press the trigger but he always chickened out once he clicks the safety off. Yuki's sad face would always make itself known in his mind, he could see tears trail down her cheeks and could hear her whispering _'why Zero? Why did you do this?' _as she cried harder and it always made him throw the gun against the wall as if it was coated in a deadly poison, only for him to pick it up the next day and point it at himself for another attempt to kill himself but it always never happened.

'_This day will be different.'_ He thought.

He will make sure he pulled the trigger even when Yuki's face came into mind; he was determined to finish his useless life. A life that even Kaname Kuran thought was so useless enough to play him for a fool. Pull the strings Zero had no idea he had tied around his wrist and ankles, using him like a puppet in his own well planned show.

'_This will be it. I will never let him play around with me any longer, so you win Kuran just like you always do.'_ Zero thought as he clicked off the safety to his gun. Just as he began pulling the trigger back his phone that laid on his night stand began vibrating. Zero didn't answer it the first two times it began vibrating but after the third time Zero became annoyed for whoever it was, was getting in the way of him killing himself.

"What!" Zero hissed to the other person on the other side of the phone.

"Zero I need you to come to Cross Academy as soon as you can. It's an emergency that involves Yuki." Was the only thing Kaien Cross said before hanging up.

All thoughts of suicide disappeared as the serious way Kaien said his first name without the Kun at the end and the worried tone that came after he said Yuki had Zero out the door in a flash, bloody rose hooked safely to his belt loop with the safety on.

Zero was at Cross Academy in less than ten minutes from his usual time of twenty. He couldn't keep track at how many red lights he had sped across in his black mustang that was a hand-me-down from his foster father for his seventh-teen birthday which he didn't even have a license to drive it with yet, mostly because he had assumed he would have killed himself before he would even need one. Zero speed walked toward the school from where he horribly parked his car in front of the main building of Cross Academy, Zero was so focused on walking that he didn't notice the large black limo with the Kuran crest imprinted on the side which could only mean Kaname Kuran was there.

Zero didn't bother to knock on the door and just entered not caring the least bit that it was rude at all because for all that mattered to him right now was what the emergency that involved Yuki was.

"What's wrong? Where's Yuki and what emergency is it?" Zero demanded once he reached his foster father's desk.

"Calm down Zero and please have a seat." Kaien motioned toward the chair that was placed in front of his desk. That was the same worried tone Zero heard in Kaien's voice over the phone and that same tone only meant something was not right. That voice was making him highly paranoid.

"What happen to Yuki? I know something is wrong so tell me!"

"That's enough Kiryu." Came the stern and serious reply from someone behind Zero.

Zero turned to see Kaname sitting at the other chair that was placed in front of Kaien's desk. Zero was surprised that Kaname didn't have his usual mask of indifference because he was able to read his emotions clear on his face. Like chairman Cross his face was filled with worry, his eyes also had a hint of guilt entwined in his garnet orbs. Giving Zero a clear hint that whatever happened to Yuki was indeed his fault.

"Where's Yuki?" Zero asked his voice harsh.

"I don't know." Kaname responded calmly despite the fact his hands were shaking.

"What do you mean you don't know? She was under your fucking care Kuran."

"And she is perfectly safe under my care Kiryu."

"Then where the hell is she then? I swear if anything happened to her I will fucking kill you!"

"As if you could!"

"My precious daughter just got kidnapped and you two are freaking fighting like a bunch of two year olds. For god sake grow up will you!" Kaien shouted after having about enough of the continuous arguing between Kaname and Zero.

Zero stilled. Everything he was about to say to Kaname vanished, his mind becoming blank and his face turning sheet white. Slowly he allowed his eyes to meet Cross, but his eyes were looking at something on his desk refusing to stare at Zero's questioning eyes.

"Tell me this is a joke Cross. Please tell me this is not real?" Zero asked continuing to stare at Cross desperately searching for an answer to his unanswered question but he only received silence from him, forcing his answer to be answered by Kaname the least person he wanted to hear this from.

"It's true Kiryu." Kaname paused for a second before speaking again, "Yesterday I came into town for a meeting at one of the companies I plan to make business with. Yuki asked if she could tag along because she wanted me to take her here later that day so she could visit, so I agreed and allowed her to stay at the nearby hotel with the watch of both Seiren and Aidou until after my meeting was over but somehow…" Kaname paused again, "Somehow the enemy was able to get in and take her right underneath the watchful eyes of Aidou and Seiren." Kaname folded his hands into a tight fist, so tight that his knuckles turned white. "Those bastards have the nerve to leave me this damn note after they had took her."

Zero watched silently as Kaname reached into his black coat pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper which he threw toward him. Zero caught it with one hand and quickly opened up the paper where a bunch of newspaper cuttings of letters were combined together forming words. Words Zero scanned through over and over again.

_Every__**one**__**has a moment**__**that**__ is precious and __**will never be forgotten**__. They'll always be __**look**__ing for light __**in the darkness**__. And always __**search**__ing for hope __**in the pits of despair**__._

_-The Riddler_

Zero had to look at the letter about four or five times before he caught the under message within the riddle. The letters that made up the under message were all in the same newspaper cutting of the color red.

'_It's always red with these fucking bastards.'_ Zero thought as he read the hidden message within the riddle again. "One has a moment that will never be forgotten. Look in the darkness. Search in the pits of despair. What the hell is this supposed to mean." Just looking at it made Zero pissed at how stupid it sounded.

"Honestly that was what got us confused too." Kaien admitted after a while, "Me and Kaname-san have been trying to crack the clue this possesses for the last two hours before you had arrived here."

"Two hours! It took you two hours to finally tell me about this?"

Kaien became silent again, his gaze shifting from Zero's gaze back at his desk. Guilt was clearly written in his face. Zero was pissed. Pissed beyond belief at how his foster father remained silent, how he just stood there like a statue with no words coming from his lips. It irritated him to no end at how Yuki was out there scared for her life in the enemies' hands yet no one bothered to inform the law force. Zero was different he wasn't going to do nothing; he was going to take action and soon for that matter. Zero was going to reach for the phone on Cross's desk only to have his hand yanked back by Kaname.

"What the hell Kuran." Zero hissed in both pain and anger.

"Nobody else must know she is missing." Kaname said.

"Why the hell not! She is probably being tortured by them right now."

"I highly doubt that."

"How would you know that?" Zero questioned snatching his hand away from Kaname's grip.

"Because who they want is me." Kaname said flatly, "The reason they kidnapped Yuki was because they know she is very important to me, so they know that by doing this it will get under my skin." Kaname refused to admit out loud that it did get under his skin. "That's why we can't inform anyone about this because not only will it be what the enemy wants but it will also cause a great commotion within the vampire society if they found out that the princess of the vampire world was taken."

Zero's anger toward Kaname subsided but only just a little. He hated the bloodsucker with a great passion but he couldn't deny that Kuran was right the last thing they need is having the enemy think they had won nor do they want the vampires to indeed cause a great commotion.

"So what are we going to do from here?" Zero couldn't help but ask.

"If by we you mean Kaien Cross and I, we are going to continue investigating this letter." Kaname responded picking up the letter Zero had placed on the desk.

"Why the hell can't I help? You know damn well how important this is to me."

"I do know but I don't want an emotionally unstable level D holding me back."

"Emotionally unstable? Who the fuck are you calling emotionally unstable." Zero shouted his anger toward Kaname returning.

Kaname didn't answer but pointed to Zero's temple. Zero raised his hand toward the side of his face and felt the dried blood from when he had pointed bloody rose to his temple, even though the wound had healed the blood evidence of his attempted suicide was still there.

"Zero you tried to kill yourself." Kaien wasn't the least bit shocked but the idea of his own son adopted or not wanted to kill himself was still painful to even think about. The room became silent. All eyes were on Zero waiting for him to explain himself.

Zero closed his eyes taking a deep breath before opening his eyes and speaking, "Yea I tried to kill myself, countless times if you really want to know. But even so I will not rest until I find Yuki, so no matter what you say Kuran I am going to find her with or without you." Zero turned to leave.

"Wait." Kaien called toward Zero making him stop in his tracks, "The only way you two can get her back is if you guys teamed up together."

"What!" Kaname and Zero said in unison.

"I know you guys have your differences but for this one time can you put that aside and work together to find Yuki." Zero and Kaname remained silent but both were listening closely as Kaien continued talking. "I can't help because I have to take care of things here in Cross Academy but I am relying on you two to bring her back safely so for Yuki's sake do you think you two can do that?"

"For Yuki's sake I would do anything even at the risk of my own life." Zero said his eyes looking at Cross with a whole new determination showing in his lilac color eyes.

Kaien nodded then turned his attention to Kaname who stared at Zero for a second before meeting his eyes. "Like wise."

Kaien smiled, "Yuki will be truly happy if she were here."

-0-

Zero lit a cigarette and leaned his back against his car. He had left Cross's office after a few minutes leaving Kaname and Cross. Zero needed something to desperately clear his mind and thought smoking a cigarette would do the trick. Zero rarely smoked but when he did it was always when he was stressed about something. He started smoking around the time he first had the taste of Kaname's pure blood. He never analyzed why he started smoking after that but he did force the idea that he did it so that the taste of Kaname's blood would get washed away by the taste of the cigarette.

Yet the nicotine wasn't even enough to wash away the memories of the delicious tasting pure blood that flowed freely inside Kaname. It was hard enough as it was to control the undeniable urge to sink his fangs into that tender looking neck and suck all the blood that flowed from his beating pulse. Zero quickly shook his head at the thoughts that swam around his head, it was bad enough that he longed for Kaname's blood more than Yuki's but to think about biting the man he hates with all his being was just too much to handle.

Zero took a long drag of the cigarette hoping that the smoke would enter his brain and block out the dirty images that just kept filling his head every time he thought of having a taste of Kaname's blood, but his plan only backfired and instead the smoke entered his lungs causing him to cough harshly.

"Still trying to kill yourself Kiryu?" Zero looked up to see Kaname in front of the entrance way of Cross Academy's main building door. His arms were folded over his chest with a disapproving look showing on his face.

"N-no I'm not." Zero rasped out loud.

Kaname walked over toward a franticly coughing Zero and began patting his back. After a few minutes Kaname's attempts finally began taking effect as Zero's cough was beginning to subside.

"Feeling better now?" Kaname asked but before he could get an answer his hand was slapped away quite harshly by Zero.

"Don't touch me." Zero growled.

Kaname didn't say anything but rub on the hand Zero just slapped before turning around and walking toward the limo that was waiting for him. "Good thing you're not because I doubt I can save her with just my power."

Zero was taken aback at the response he heard come from Kaname's lips. So much so that he just stood there as the driver of the limo opened the back door. Before Kaname got in he turned his gaze toward Zero. "We will start the search tonight around eight thirty which is six hours from now. So you have just enough time to shower, dress, and maybe have an early dinner. Don't worry about meeting up I'll come to you." With that said Kaname enter the limo.

Zero stood there and watched as the driver went around the back of the limo toward the front then getting in and driving away. Zero didn't want to know how Kaname knew where he lived and at the moment he just didn't care because there was a much bigger problem for him at hand.

Zero opened the front door of his car closing it behind him after he was inside. Reaching over Zero opened the draw in front of the passenger's seat and pulled out a small packet of blood tablets. As quickly as he could he swallowed down every single one not caring that they were going down dry without any water, all he knew was he needed it badly.

The silver haired hunter leaned his forehead against his leather steering wheel, his arms wrapping tightly around himself. Nails digging into his back as the spot Kaname had just touched began aching. Zero could feel it pulse underneath his fingertips, beating for the man that had just left his warmth.

"Yuki safe me from the pain, from the want." Zero whispered, "I am desperately seeking you. Yuki."

TBC…

* * *

(Diamond Note): I know what all of you are thinking and the answer is NO. Zero and/or Kaname will not end up with Yuki. This is solely a KanamexZero story so don't worry they will end up together but not right away so for the time being Zero is in love with Yuki but at the same time lusting after Kaname's blood and touches.

So anyways I hope you enjoyed my new story and if you have any questions please feel free to send me a message or write it on a review. Love you my dear readers and thanks for supporting me and my stories.

Review & Favorite please. I will love you forever!

~DIA~


	2. Into the Lion's Den

Chapter 2: Into the Lion's Den

Zero had his back against the porcelain tub, one leg bent while the other straightened out before him underneath the water. His hair was wet and sticking to the sides of his face. He was staring aimlessly at the white wall across from him, discarded by the tub was numerous blood packets and a half empty bottle of vodka.

A headache was bounding at his temples, but Zero had no one to blame but himself for that. On all accounts, Zero was a mess and to think he was about to end it all early this morning before he got the news that Yuki was missing. You would think that this would be reason to stop his binge drinking yet it only seemed to give him more reason to continue, especially since he was to team up with Kaname in less than a half hour to follow the clues left on a note Kaname received.

Zero grumbled at the mere thought. He defiantly wasn't looking forward to his team up with the pureblood, but if it could help in finding Yuki then he guessed he had no choice in the matter.

Giving a reluctant sigh, Zero stood and exited from the tub. Grabbing the towel from the rack, Zero gently patted the soft material against his skin before wrapping it around his waist.

When Zero entered his living area of his small run down studio apartment, he noticed right away that he wasn't alone.

"I'm not going to even ask how you were able to get in here." Zero spoke to the person who was sitting in his desk chair by his bed.

"I have ways Kiryu-kun." Kaname answered, folding one leg over the other.

"Breaking and entering is still a legal offense even to vampires you know."

"Not if you don't get caught."

Zero eyed the other skeptically before walking over to his dresser and picking out blue wash faded denim jeans and a white button up shirt. Unwrapping the towel from his waist, Zero reached over for his boxers but stopped when he felt eyes trained on him.

"Is there a reason as to why you're staring at me?" Zero asked the brunette whose eyes were looking towards him.

"There's no reason."

"Well then could you please stop, your making me feel uncomfortable."

Kaname tilted his head to one side, quite not understanding what the other was getting at.

With a frustrated sigh, Zero disregarded the other and just went on with getting dressed, all the while aware of the garnet eyes watching his every move.

Finally dressed and a bit unnerved, Zero refused to acknowledge the word _aroused_; the silver haired hunter turned to the other and eyed the rather formal clothing the pureblood was wearing. Black formal pants, a mahogany colored silk shirt and a matching black jacket.

"If you're going to accompany me to Despair, then I suggest you change your appearance a bit."

"Pardon me?"

"The clue from the note earlier, _**'search in the pits of despair'**_." Zero recited. "Despair is a night club."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Kaito and I had a hunt that led us there a few months ago, so I remembered the name."

"Quite impressive Kiryu-kun, you can be reliable it seems."

Zero didn't want to dignify that answer with a response, so he didn't and instead made his way toward the sitting brunette. Bending over, Zero undid the first couple buttons from Kaname's shirt, un-tucked the shirt from his pants and ruffled Kaname's brown hair a bit.

Zero stepped back and admired his handy work. "Now you look presentable."

"I look ridiculous."

"You proper rich folk will never understand the lifestyle of us simple folk."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

Zero merely shrugged his shoulders. "It's not, it's just that you need to live a little and maybe you wouldn't be such a stuck up tightwad."

"Says the person who tried to commit suicide not to long ago." Kaname retorted.

Zero narrowed his eyes. "How bout we head out now instead of going at each other's throats?"

"Sounds good to me, you lead the way since I'm not simple enough to know where these hip places are."

Zero rolled his eyes before turning and heading toward his front door, the brunette following after him.

The drive to the club didn't take more than a half hour to get to, however, it didn't help in the complete awkwardness of the drive.

After parking the car at the club's parking lot, the two made their way toward the club. That was stationed in an old warehouse.

Inside the music was blaring, the lights were flashing and people were either bumping and grinding on the dance floor or hovered around the bar like bees. Zero couldn't remember how long ago he's been to a club, but right now he didn't have the luxury to figure that out cause right now his bigger concern was to find clues that could aid in his and Kaname's search for Yuki.

"Kuran!" Zero shouted to the other over the music. "I think we should spilt up and search for clues!"

"Huh!"

"I said, I think we should split up and search for some clues."

"You want me to go off on my own?" Kaname seemed a bit unsettled with the idea of splitting up since he wasn't use to this kind of atmosphere.

Zero was a bit surprised by this. Was the big mighty pureblood scared of a crowded nightclub? The idea itself was comical but it was the only way they could be able to search for clues. Yet, leaving the pureblood to his own means was a bit cruel.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Zero grabbed hold of the other man's hand and led him through the crowd of people toward the bar where he knew someone who could help him. At the bar Zero was greeted by a spiky haired boy with numerous piercings on both ears and who was wearing a fish net tank top and leather pants.

"Well if it isn't Zero," The spiked hair boy greeted. "Haven't seen you here in a while, where you've been?"

"Around," Zero answered. "I was wondering if you could help us a bit?"

"Sure, sure, for you I will do anything."

"I was wondering if you knew where Rick was?"

"Rick? Your still hanging around that good for nothing playboy?"

"Something like that." Zero replied.

"Well, if your looking for him then you'll find him in the back."

"Thanks Lee."

The man named Lee simply nodded before attending to his customers.

"Who's Rick?" Kaname asked after they began making their way past the crowd.

"An informant of sorts."

"Did he help with that hunt you spoke of before?"

"Ah, sort of…anyway, let's just get going."

Kaname eyed Zero, wondering why the silver haired hunter evaded the question. Yet, he didn't want to push on with the matter since finding clues at the very moment was their top priority.

After reaching the employee only door on the more quieter part of the club, Zero turned around and faced Kaname.

"Alright Kuran, I know we had our differences before but right now I need you to seriously work with me."

"I thought I was?"

"Please don't be a smartass Kuran, especially in there. You may be a pureblood, and a vampire, but your still naïve when it comes to exactly how dangerous humans can be. Understand?"

"Fine, I'll try to behave myself but I can't make any promises."

"I guess that's good enough." Zero resigned to that fact.

Opening the door the two entered and walked down a hallway toward another door that led them to a nicely decorated room where four elder men were immersed in a game of poker.

"Well lookie here?" An elder gentleman with grey hair spoke when he spotted Zero.

"Hello Liam." Zero responded to the elder gentleman in English.

"What brings you here lad?"

"I'm here to see Rick."

"Come to request for my nephew again, I see. You two have meet up a bunch lately."

"It's simply for mutual benefits Liam, now where is he-"

"Right here." Came a smooth masculine voice that came from the direction of a door in the far right corner of the room where a fair skinned man stood leaning against the doorway. He had blonde hair and the most captivating grey eyes. There was a smile plastered on his face as he greeted Zero.

Zero unlatched his hand from Kaname's.

"It's really good to see you."

"Yea, it's been a while." Rick replied. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I need a favor and you're the only one who can help me,"

Rick smiled. "I'll be more than happy to help."

Kaname watched the transaction in silence. A huge swarm of suspension filling his insides, just who exactly were these people and how was Zero familiar with them. What exactly is Zero trying to keep hidden in the closet? Was now the question forming in the pureblood's head.

TBC…


	3. Keep Your Enemies Close

Chapter 3: Keep Your Enemies Close

Kaname waited patiently in the room with the four elder gentleman playing cards. Zero had left him a short whole ago to have a private talk with this Rick follow Zero somehow had connections with from a time Kaname wasn't around for. It truly amazed Kaname just how different Zero was from him. Kaname had his own share of connections yet they were never people he could trust when his back was turned, where in Zero's case it seemed that he could have that sort of trust with people, Yuki was the greatest example of this observation. It was the first time Kaname could say that he ever felt jealous, but then again the way they were brought up were different in comparison.

After Kaname's parents died and he was forced to move in with Takuma and his grandfather Asato, was where his distrust of people developed. Asato had always wanted to gain something from Kaname and the years he spent with him were truly horrible. If it weren't for Takuma being there for him as a true friend then maybe Kaname would probably be like an empty puppet to the council.

Zero's family who loved him up until their deaths raised him, then it was Yuki and the chairman who brought him up after that with even more love and compassion. Even though Zero was rough around the edges, he still took into consideration the safety of everyone around him. The silver haired ex-human was reliable in many ways and even Kaname couldn't deny that. You could even say Kaname trusted Zero to some great lengths but what bothered Kaname right now was how wary he felt for this foreigner Zero placed his absolute trust in.

After several more minutes passed the two finally reappeared from behind the door. Kaname was more or less glad to see the other in one piece and that alone was able to put Kaname's mind at ease.

"Thanks again for your help." Zero said shaking Rick's hand. "I owe you one."

"No problem." Rick answered before leaning in closer to whisper something in Zero's ear.

Zero nodded at Rick once the other moved away. Zero was by Kaname's side in just a few short steps.

"Come back if you need anymore help in your search." Rick called out to the two before they left.

Kaname followed behind Zero as the two moved across the nightclub to the night air and soon to where Zero parked his car. It was after they drove off that Zero finally spoke to the other.

"Dacca's Saw Mill."

"What?"

"The next clue is in Dacca's Saw Mill a few miles from here."

"How were you guys able to find that out?"

"Rick was able to pick up some traces of saw dust on the note."

"You showed him the note?"

"Of course I did."

"Why did you do that for?"

"Relax Kuran, he doesn't know what's it for."

"That's not the point."

"What? Did you wanted to just search aimlessly around that noisy night club for a second clue that might send us on a wild goose chase for more clues or do you want to bring some actual forensics involved so we can actually find out where this note came from?"

"Forensics?"

"Rick is a British exchange student studying at K University for a masters in forensic science."

"So he's not in the mafia?"

"What? Hell no."

"But you said they were dangerous."

"Yea, those old farts will rob you of your fortune in a game of poker. You may be an excellent chess player but I heard you stink at card games."

"Who told you that?"

"Yuki did, it was one of the very few personal things she knew about you before the whole 'you turning her into a pureblood and her regaining her memories' ordeal."

"Oh." Kaname fell silent. He was a bit embarrassed that he had jumped to a conclusion that Rick was an evil guy when he really wasn't. Yet then what was that nagging feeling that overwhelmed him when he saw the two together? He was sure that it had something to do with Rick having some alter motive for his close relationship with Zero, but maybe it was all in Kaname's head.

Zero didn't have to see the pureblood's troubled face to know the conflicting assumption the other had unintentionally did to Rick and how bad he felt about it now. It was like a defense mechanism the other developed from having the council try to control every aspect of his life before. It wasn't Kaname's fault and Zero knew that.

"It's no big deal Kuran. No need to fret over it." Zero reassured.

"But I really thought…"

"Trust me, you weren't the only one." Zero added for good measure. "When I first met him I also thought he was nothing but trouble. But the more I met with him and got to know him, I found out he wasn't such a bad guy. In fact, he and I are a lot alike."

"Really? How so?"

"We both lost our parent's in horrible ways, though his parent's death was caused by a fire and not a vampire attack like mine. Plus we both have unrequited affections for someone we have no chance with."

"I see…"

The conversation was left at that as Zero drove the two to a more deserted part of town until they came upon the abandoned saw mill that was the only one in the city.

Yet as the two got out of the car after parking it across the street from the building, the more Kaname and Zero realized that something was wrong. Kaname could feel it. He felt it even more so when they entered from a hole in the wall on the side of the building

"Hey, you think we should hold off from entering any further and come back when it's light out?" Zero asked, he didn't want to admit it but he was really creep out by the place.

The place was huge and dark. And even as Zero's eyes adjusted to the darkness there was still so little he could see clearly in the vast building. The air tasted funny, probably from the mix of saw dust and mildew that covered the place. The night sky was darkening into midnight, the shine of the moon nestled up in the sky peeked through the broken glass windows bringing along a wave of chilly wind which greatly irritated the two vampires, but none of that mattered to Kaname who was determined to find Yuki.

"No, let's continue on forward." Kaname answered.

"Do you think Yuki is fine?" Zero asked wanting to keep himself occupied and not think too much about the weird feeling that this place was making him feel.

Kaname was in no mood to speak what so ever especially with this nagging feeling that Yuki was slipping further away from his reach. But he felt he had to at least ease the other who no doubt was feeling the same way right about now.

"Don't worry Kiryu, I am sure Yuki is just fine."

"Yea, she's a pretty strong girl." Zero agreed, his smile-free face was now sporting a half smile.

Kaname was going to respond to the other but suddenly an unforgettable scent was in the air, which soon assault his sensitive nose.

Blood, and not just small amounts of it either.

This blood was defiantly more than just a simple scratch on a finger; it was the equivalent to the amount of an open wound that was pouring pounds and pounds of blood freely. Then that was when they saw bodies of dead humans scattered around the machinery. Their blood soaked the concrete ground beneath them; many were missing limbs that were sawed in half by the blood soaked machines.

Kaname who also smelled the blood a few seconds before Zero did was at a loss for words as fear flowed through his veins. Kaname sniffed the air around him trying desperately to catch the scent of Yuki but the strong scent of death was far too strong to pick up her scent.

"Check for any remaining survivors." Zero shouted to Kaname while trying to keep his bloodlust under control, with this amount of blood around he knew that he wasn't the only one trying to keep it under control.

The scenery around Kaname seemed to blur and turn red. Yet his need for blood didn't stop him from looking over the dead bodies one by one. Kaname was relieved to notice that none of the dead bodies belonged to Yuki, however, that didn't ease the worry that shook him like a leaf. Who ever had did this was most likely the very same person who took Yuki and if that person could do this to human lives, what makes you think he wouldn't do this to her.

"K-Kuran." Zero's wheezing voice called out to the crazed pureblood sick with worry.

Turning to the ex-human, Kaname saw the other gesture to a spot on the wall that had a message written in blood.

"**D**espair turns into dust, **H**ate is the epitome of **D**estruction."

"What the fuck does that mean!" Kaname growled, releasing his power that began to shake the already crumbling building.

"Kuran stop!" Zero pleaded. If the pureblood released his power now, the building will come down on them and there was no way in hell that Zero was going to die this way.

Taking a shaky breath in, Zero ran toward Kaname and pulled the other along just as bits and pieces of building came falling down. The two had made it safety to the car right when the building collapsed entirely. Zero was out of breath and nauseous. His need for blood was beginning to burn the back of his throat like it usually does when hunger came along.

Knowing the pain wouldn't go away by sheer will power alone, he needed the blood tablets right now or else his hunger would drive him mad. Reaching for the packets Zero stored in his passenger seat compartment, Zero's hand was stopped half way by the pureblood on the seat next to him.

"That won't do."

"What do you mean that won't do?" Zero questioned the other as he snatched his hand away.

"That won't be enough to satisfy you."

"I can take blood tablets perfectly fine now. I don't need your input on what's right for me to take."

Zero tried to reach for them again but was blocked once more by Kaname.

"Give me my tablets Kuran!"

"I will not."

"Who the hell gave you the authority to do what you want, this is my car and those are my tablets understand? And I want them n-"

Zero was silenced when he was pushed against the door. The confided space in Zero's car was so small that Zero's elbow accidently hit the car's horn as he was shoved. Kaname's hand was wrapped around his neck.

"I told you didn't I that these won't be enough. Human blood has a pronoun effect on us vampires that makes taking blood tablets not helpful." Kaname explained.

"Then what do you expect us to do about our hunger? We won't be able to last a ride back home nor is there a blood bank near by either."

"There is each other."

"No way, fuck you!" Zero hissed.

"Do you want to suffer with the madness until you crumple to dust or will you suck up your pride and satisfy your hunger before it kills you? It's your choice."

Zero didn't like these odds but he knew he had to accept what Kaname was suggesting or else Zero would die and if he did he wouldn't be able to find Yuki before it was too late. So swallowing his pride Zero undid his shirt's buttons and watched as Kaname eyed him with his glowing red eyes. Zero knew he was going to regret this but not as much as not being there to help find Yuki.

Everything he did was for her, even if he had to form a blood bond with the person she cherished the most, because Yuki was Zero's world and he would succumb to anything to make sure she was in it.

TBC…


End file.
